tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Neighborhood 2
After Season 1 were Cody quit and became Runner Up and Lily became winner we are having another season! Returnees(CLOSED) Lily-Zoomer72 Cody-First123 Tyler-First123 Oatmeal-Oatmeal- David-SMP100 Gavin-teamnoah123 Amy-Sierrastalker Ezekiel(Chef)-teamnoah123 Henry-SMP100 Jud-124oeo Harriet-Sierrastalker(Debuts Episode 4) Oreo-11347(Hope I know when this is on)(Debuts Episode 4) Sign Up(CLOSED) 1.Robert-Alfan3000 2. Quinn-EBGR 3.Rex - Kokori9 4.Isabella-Snow 5 Nate- Natedog14 6.Loser - The Loser - Mr. E 7.Zoey-HR Pre-Chat Oatmeal: This time for the win! ( Good night everyone! ) David : I'm back yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke:Im back to make $2.08 and hour Quinn: Get ready to lose! Rex: *in portel camp* meh *falls through portal* Rex: *falls out of portal into this camp* Oatmeal: Guess who? Lily: I'm back! *hugs Cody* Lets make it to the final 2 again and this time YOU can win! Oatmeal: Hey Lily; my good friend~! Cody: Sup guys? Tyler: We can make it this time! Chris: Please welcome the newcomers: Robert,Quinn,Rex,Isabella,Nate,and Loser!Well, there is one more yet to arrive. Oatmeal: -glared at cody- Cody: No, Oatmeal is back!Tyler, told me you tried to vote me out Oatmeal: I was kidding broo, Who hooked you up with Lily.? I voted for myself. Cody: I looked back at the votes after the season.... Oatmeal: Well, I DIDNT KNOW WHO TO VOTE FOR. -flail- SORRY. Chris: Wow, finally a conflict! Tyler: Heh, sorry about that Oatmeal. Oatmeal: I knew you'd guy's vote for meee~. So. I randomly vote. Cody: Sure, you would. Tyler: Wait.... Pre-Vote Chris: Glided Chris' are life here!Now go vote someone off and I mean two! Cody: (CONF)Nateand Jud. Tyler: (CONF)Nate and Jud. Zoey:(CONF)Tyler and Cody. Oatmeal: (Conf) Tyler and Cody. Cody: (CONF)I got Runner Up last season, like I stand a chance... Oatmeal: (CONF) Remember? Gotta help the fam. Bro's in jail -__-. Cody: *To Oatmeal*If you don't vote me I won't vote you. Gavin:(CONF):Jud and Nate Zeke:*Pulls up in Lamo-zine* Oatmeal: I change my vote to Tyler and Jud. ( NOW CHANGE IT CODY. lmao. ) Chris: This is dramatic. Random Hobo: You are telling me. Chris: QUIET YOU!Wait,....*Throws The Hobo into the Lamo-ZIne Zeke:*locks hobo in* Cody: *To Gavin,Tyler,and Oatmeal*Want to make a new Guys' alliance? Oatmeal: Sure. Gavin:Okay Cody: Let's vote off Nate and Jud. Oatmeal: Fine. (OatmeaL; Change votes to Nate and Jud) Chris: Who wants the votes to be revealed? Gavin:I do i guess Chris: The first glided chris is for....LOSER!The next four are for Oatmeal,Tyler,Gavin,and Zoey. Tyler: Yeah! Chris: Zeke, get the lamo-zine ready.The next two glided chris are for Quinn and Amy. Amy:Awesome! Chris: Robert,Isabella,and Rex get the next one! Zeke:*gets lamozine ready* Chris: *Gives everyone left except Cody,Henry,Jud,and Nate a glided chris* Tyler: This is dramatic. Chris: Yeah, and the next glided chris is for Henry!And the last one is for.............CODY!Nate and Jud are out! Zeke:*throws them in lamozine with hobo and drives away* We're Not Detectives Chris: *Standing in the kitchen*Someone stole the Cookie Jar!Who did it! Oatmeal: I can see it behind the chair. -moved chair and pulled out a jar- -__-. Chris: No they stole the cookies.Everyone here has some kind of clue here and without the cookies...Zeke can't make his cookie pie he was going to make today. Tyler: So who wants to go all detective on this case? Zoey:I know!It was my little brother! Oatmeal: -was licking his lips and chewing on something- Detective Ron: *Looks at the cookie jar*I saw Zoey and Oatmeal's fingerprints on it! Zeke:*grumbles*im gonna make my cookie pie anyway Detective Ron: I also see Tyler,Gavin,and Amy's footprints on the ground.Who has done it. Chris: *Hands out the team list*If you figure out who it was before Ron finds out the team wins but the person can't admit! Zoey:I'm confuse.. Chris: FIND OUT WHO HAS DONE IT BEFORE RON DOES AND YOUR TEAM WINS OR ELSE BOTH TEAMS VOTE SOMEONE OFF!There you understand? Oatmeal: I know who it is. No one did it.! Chris ate them cause he was starving himself for the modeling show. Chris: It wasn't me.I know because I am eating the Cookie Pie. Zeke:you mean the one i havent made yet Chris: Yes. Cody: Wait.*Looks inside the jar* Chris: Eh, I'm going to go to the Employee Lounge until this is over. Isabella: IM NOT A GEEK!!!!!!!!!! Ron: Someone find it already or else you will be forced to both vote off one person. Isabella: *finds it* Ron: Who is itIf you are wrong you lose your team the challenge. Isabella: Zoey (sorry i got miked up) Ron: I asked Isabella. Gavin:Isabella are you completely sure about your guess Ron: Sorry, Isabella but it was Oatmeal.Geeks vote someone off. Geeks Vote Oatmeal: I vote Isabella. Isabella: Oatmeal Chris: You all know the reasons you are here.Isabella guessed wrong, Oatmeal ate the cookie, everyone else didn't do much. Isabella: I was about to change my guess (Snow: Honset) Chris: Sorry but you can't.Anyways can everyone else vote. Zeke:*pulls up lamo-zine* Cody: *To Oatmeal*Who are we voting? Isabella: (To cody) dont vote for me and ill give you half my money if i win. Cody: No thanks but try offering that to Oatmeal. Chris: You know let's have it this way.THE NERDS WILL VOTE ISABELLA OR OATMEAL! Chris: Wow... Zeke:cant you just decide the vote eh, your the host Chris: Fine, I'm flipping a coin, Heads is Oatmeal, Tails is Isabella. Robert:I believe I am a Nerd. I vote Isabella. Chris: One is it was hilarious that you called your nerd and two Isabella is out. Zeke:*drives isabella away* Robert:Does this mean I voted her out?(Is the elim table going to show why they lost like last season?) Chris: Yes.(I do it when the merge happens)(For all or just mergers, and are you gonna show Robert's vote on the elim table?) (For all.) Day Chat Lily: Final 13! Yay Geeks! *hugs Cody again* David : Yay! Henry : Whoa﻿ Robert:We may be on enemy teams, but we should all do our best, agreed? Rex: wow you leave to go get ice-cream and three people get voted off (i checked this morning and there was barly anything this was fast) Quinn: I am ''not ''a geek! Nor a nerd! Rex: i'm bored *dumps everyones ice-cream on Quinn* that was random (CONF: meh that's *checks reciept* 50 dollars i'll never get back, but i was bored) Lily: (CONF) I wanted some ice cream. And I'm finally not scared of it anymore! Ugh.﻿ ﻿(I was sick all day ;P) Oatmeal: -whispered to lily- We gonna get final 3 again? Lily: *whispers back* Maybe! What does Cody think? Oatmeal: Of course he wants to make it to final 3. Common sence. (Conf) I'm tired... and need a girl. Bro, who happens to be crazy, got one. I got cody one, now it's time for me to get one. Cody: Hi, Lily!*Hugs her* Chris: I can't wait for the challenge...once I think of one but it will be evil*Evil laugh* Spaceship Battles Chris: Are you wondering why we are in some place with spaceships. Robert:No. Chris: Great!*Pushes Robert and Gavin into one spaceship with no escape pod* Robert:*yells*What up with the spaceships with no escape pods!? Chris: If your ship is defeated you will be sent back here although maybe injured.The battle won't start til everyone is up there though! Gavin:GAME ON*gets prepared* Chris: Whatever...*Pushes the button to get into space*Now Oatmeal and Tyler!*Gets them in the ship and gets them into space* Chris: Zoey and Quinn are the next pair!*Throws them into the ship and sends them to space*And*Pushes Loser and Amy into space*This is tiring.*Pushes Rex and David into space*Henry gets to sit out!*Pushes Cody and Lily into space*START! Tyler: *In space*What are we using? Rex: *fires a laser at davids ship, cutting off a wing* Rex's spaceship: WARNING! WARNING! LASERS MALFUNCINING! EXPLOSIAN IMINMINIT! Rex: what the *ship explodes* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Rex: *falling from sky* Wait were we meant to attack our partner's ship? Lily: What do I do with this? *pushes a button and shoots lazers in every direction* I can't steer this THING! Robert:*uses evasive manuevers and starts firing at Lily and Cody's ship* Rex: *parachutes gets hit by a laser* oh no *hits the ground hard* *breaks leg* *screams in pain* Zeke:Rex are you okay, because if not the show isnt liable for your medical bills Rex: a little ice and a bit of rest will be all i need, i break my leg alot. Chris: Looks like Rex and David are out since Rex was injured. Cody: Hey, look technology.*Pushes a button that sends lasers and missles* Oatmeal: -pokes a button- Tyler, what's fire cannon mean? xD Tyler: Wait, that's the red button and something bad always happens...*Ship explodes teleporting Tyler and Oatmeal back to the room* Robert:*takes careful aim and shoots at Cody and Lily*Just us now. Cody: *Shoots the missles into Robert's ship*Yeah. 'Robert:*loses a wing*No more games!*rams his ship into Cody's, causing them both to explode* Room Chat Oatmeal: -broken arm- Ow, ow ow. Come on dude! Tyler: That explosion was virtual how to people get injured? Oatmeal: I find a way to get hurt. I'm Oatmeal. Chris: Zeke, shoot every ship that has had none of the two partners that have talked. Chris: Do I have to do this myself?*Shoot down Zoey,Quinn,Amy,and Loser* Oatmeal: Tyler, I'm kidding you know that. Tyler: If we lose which is most likely to happen who do we vote off? Oatmeal: Quinn. Chris: Well both teams are out but the most damaged before the event was Robert's so I'm afraid the Nerds lose someone today. Nerds Vote Robert:I vote Rex, I guess. Chris: Well, reasons you are here.Rex has a broken arm and can be useless.And most of you did nothing and Robert blew it for crashing into Cody's ship eliminating all 4 but he had the most damaged ship. Robert:I had no allies and one wing! I was going down either way. Zeke:*drives up in Lamozine* Gavin;I have got to vote loser Chris: And Robert, you had Gavin as a pathetic ally. Gavin:hey, im...........only slightly pathetic Robert:He is not broken. But as his ally, I change my vote to Loser. Chris: Well, lets see if the tables turn. Chris: Okay, Loser has been eliminated. Afternoon Chat Chris: I'm glad to say Loser was voted out.We will also have two debuters this season. Lily: I wonder who they'll be? *hugs Cody again* We won the challenge! Chris: Wait, a minute if Loser is still here...where did Zeke go? Tyler: He's probably taking a break. Chris: Well wasn't the challenge fun? Cody: *Hugging Lily*We felt like we died... Chris: I know fun for me right? David : hey (SMP100 : Was really busy sorry I missed challenge) Zeke:What do you want Chris Chris: Did you take Loser to the Aftermath? Oatmeal: Hey, Lily. How's Cody? Chris: We might also have a couple news reporters come. Zeke:*throws loser in Lamozine and drives away* A reporter: This is question for you Oatmeal.Your fans say that you are going worse every episode.What would you like to say? Oatmeal: Consitencey, is something I lack. Like real oatmeal; it gets flakey at times. But in the end, it has to be eaten or it wins. xD A reporter: This is a question for Gavin.Your fans are wondering if you will last longer than last season.Will you last long? 10 More reporters: *Start asking questions* One reporter: *Sits down reading a book* Oatmeal:- sits next to the one lone reporter.-Watcha reading? One reporter: ...Just some book I got from my business trip to Europe... Oatmeal: Must've been fun :P Chris: Yes there's Bob,Joey,Joe,Jay,Ace,and well I forgot the other reporters name except for the alone reporter but she has asked us to keep her name unrevealed, so that is it, Tyler. Tyler: Oh. Oatmeal:I wanna go to europe. :P One reporter: *Continues reading* Oatmeal: What's it like there? One reporter: It's fascinating but I go everywhere and most of the places is fascinating. Oatmeal: Witha life like that, i must be boring you. Chris: Anyways the reporters are staying here for a couple days because their plane broke down luckily one of them saw this place. Oatmeal: (Conf) I don't think the reporter likes me very much :PP Oatmeal: Anyways, who's debuting? David : I want to go to Paris Henry : Man (Oatmeal: I just realized, Henry was a returnee XD. Are oreo and harriet coming in now? I thought they debuted epi 7, and 5.) Rex: i didn't break my arm i broke my leg, but i could still be usefull (CONF: who dare chris say i'm useles, he will die) (First: No he is just warning them) Chris: And the challenge will be very hard... Oatmeal: Europe, eh? Tyler: What's with the Europe talk? Oatmeal: -shook head- Nothing, I was talking one of those reporters early. They talked about my consitantcy in challenges, and europe buisness trip. Chris: Yeah, they well most of them since Joey is repairing the plane will help out my side in the challenge. The One Reporter: We never had a say in this. Oatmeal: Ahaha, Whens the challenge start.? Chris: When, Jay gets back from testing the challenge. Random Hobo: I heard he died about 1 minute ago. Oatmeal: That sounds safe. Chris: Yeah, Bob and well the one who I can't say your name go check out if Jay is alive. Bob: Yay! The One Reporter: Okay...*Runs into the forest still holding the book* Oatmeal: Why can't you say, the persons name? Chris: I was payed...well she just told me not to say her name. Oatmeal: (Conf) Theres, something off about this story. (unconf) -went to spy not to close to bob and the report.- Bob: I hate my life! The Reporter: *Still reading and walking* Oatmeal: -threw a rock to cause the reporter to trip; and TRY to drop something- The reporter: Gah!*Trips and her book falls* Bob: You okay? The reporter: N-no you know I get shy without my book well except my fellow reporters since I'm used to you guys! Gavin:*comes out of the bathroom*whats going on Chris: I don't know but I'm sending Zeke to check on it. Oatmeal: Just a little shy -he accidently said outloud- Chris: *Notices he heard Oatmeal's voice*Hmm...we should go and investigate! Oatmeal: -was taken by some force- AHHHH Joe: *Throws him into the place Jay is*Hey, Chris I threw a little spy out. Chris: Thanks. Jay: *Hanging on a cliff*We will never get out alive! Zeke:Dont worry we will save you Jay as soon as the challenge is over and I see the new CSI Oatmeal: -climbs up Jay's body.- Jay: *Falls off and dies* Chris: He doesn't know how much trouble he is in... Oatmeal: -landed on the ground; but landed on Jay as a cushion- Chris: The ground is filled with toxic!!!!!!!!*Watches Jay and Oatmeal slowly sink* Zeke:So chris, whos in trouble me or jay Oatmeal: -jumped onto a branch by useing the string in his sweatpants as a rope- Chris: *Calls the police* Tyler: Oh crud. Oatmeal: He tried to kill me! He put me on a cliff! Chris: It wasn't Jay. Police: *Get here* Oatmeal: I didn't do anythingg! Bob: *Gets here*Whoa, Police get out of here. Police: *Leave* Oatmeal: -on branch- Helppp? Ace: *Helps Oatmeal up*You know you will pay for this right? One Reporter: *Still in the forest* Joey: *Comes here*We should really get her out of the forest. Oatmeal: Ace, all I got is.. A couple dollars and a lintball. Maybe I could help report after I lose the show? If I lose the show? Ace: Oh, then would you mind to get on that boat? Oatmeal: I do mind. :P. Ahaha, just let me get out. If I win now, I'll give you some of my winnings. Ace: No I mean we are going to court. Rex: *looks at the toxic waste, then gets pushed off the cliff by someone* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *lands in the toxic waste* (he's not dead, he will come back tomorrow) Zeke:*somehow gets rex/jays biodies and drives them away in lamozine* Chris: See ya Rex and Jay! Oatmeal: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING; I swear, he said it was OKAY. that I'd climb on him, and then help him up. Rex: *quickly gets out of the lamozine* THAT WASN"T TOXIC WASTE, THAT WAS JUST GREEN WATER! Chris: Oh, Rex fell into the other side which had green water.Now Ace, I'm going to deal with this. Oatmeal: (Conf.) I'm getting sued. Rex: i know i've been a bit unlucky, but really, i'm not that unlucky (I real life, i'm super lucky) Chris: Okay, Zeke is going to choose who's eliminated.*Points at Gavin and Oatmeal*Who? Oatmeal: Zeke, hates me. :/ He's a pretty chill guy. Chris: Well, the next episode is the aftermath!Do you just want to leave now Oatmeal? Oatmeal: Nah. (Oat: Gavin and Zeke are the same person. Of course he's chosing gavin) (First: Oh, right xD) Chris: You know I'm having Rex decide who's going: Oatmeal or Gavin? Rex: hmmm Oatmeal is my friend, so i want him to stay Zeke:I eliminate Gavin to be fair Rex: i'm also eliminating gavin, zeke chris just said that i get to choose Chris: Gavin is out but sadly today is a double elimination!Gavin gets to pick who out of the Geeks to go with him! Oatmeal: He's going to pick me :P. Or someone inactive. Prob. Me. Gavin:Zoey Chris: Well, Zeke drive Zoey and Gavin away. Rex: *is just about to push gavin into the toxic waste to stop him from eliminating oatmeal, but hear's zoey's going and stops just in time* Zeke:*drives Gavin and Zoey away before rex can do anything* Oatmeal: Close call. Zeke:Yeah it was (Oatmeal: Irc anyone? ) (First: I would if I knew what is is) (Oatmeal: A chatroom for wikians; http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/?&chan=TDWIKI-CAMPS&network=irc.freenode.net ) (First: Oh) Night Chat(Competitors) Aftermath Random Hobo: Welcome to the Aftermath! Oatmeal: -flail- Help? I need help getting back to the showw! The Reporters except the Reporter: No! The reporter: *Reading the book*A taxi is over there. Oatmeal: Thanksss. LETS GO.. -walked the oppisite way to taxi- Zeke:*randomly pops up*Why are you getting a taxi, we can ride back on the lamozine Oatmeal: -walks to Zeke- Let's gooo! The reporters except the Reporter: How long is this? Random Hobo: I don't know but Oreo and Harriet are returning to the game. Oatmeal: who want's to do a special segment on me? xD *The Room becomes silent Random Hobo: I LIKE POTATO SOUP! Zeke:*starts clapping*I DO TOO! Oatmeal: So do I. Chris: Anyways, since I'm so evil we are having a get back in the game chance card. Rex: Zeke why did you drag me here! Chris: Well, there are two questions about guessing.One is what's the Reporter's name and two is WHO LET THIS RANDOM HOBO IN HERE!? Oatmeal: Ahaha, Chris. Why not let the Reporter in? Zeke:*to rex*I dont know The reporter: Wait,....what? Rex: *kicks zeke and walks back to camp* *gets stopped by an invisible force* Oatmeal: The Reporter. In Game. Maybe they'll like it. Chris: Maybe, anyways while that let's go to Shawn on the camera who is still in wherever he is. Shawn: -neatly combed and in buiness suit- Hello, Chris! Chris: No fun here*Turns off the camera* Rex: i wasn't even eliminated! *tries to get back to camp* Shawn: -takes off wig and suit- AGKSHJSHSIEJSIJ~ -runs wild and runs into the lamosuine and drives to camp- Zeke:.....................that was my ride back Shawn: -in lamosuine live camera- I'm back in this show! Chris: No you aren't. Rex: hmm *uses portal gun got in potal camp to transport him into the lameozine* hi shawn *beats up shawn* Rex: *drives back to the aftermath to drop off shawn and pick up oatmeal* Shawn: Doode, I was in prision. -punchs Rex into a wall- Rex; yeah well i have a sword *starts beating up shawn with a sword* Shawn: -grab and bend- Fake sword, I'll show you a real sword -pulls out a chain saw-(You left Irc ) Isabella: Its on Chris: This is good for ratings. Rex: wrong sword *pulls out real sword and cuts the chainsaw in half* (you left too) Shawn: Ahaha, Were just playing here. -grabs him by the collar, and stabs him with sharpened chopsticks he got from prision.-( It crashed. I'm back in) Chris: Okay, so who is going into the game!?! Shawn: -while stabbing him- Me. Oatmeal: I never got eliminated. xD Rex: i didn't get eliminated ethier *cuts shawn's hand off* Rex: *cuts shan's other hand off* Chris: Oh and Shawn the police told me not to let you into this season. Shawn: -bit the blade of the sword and slammed it into Rex's neck causing him not to breath and to pass out- Tia: rex don't die (tia is a fairy and Rex is based of link from the legand of zelda series Tia: *starts atacking shawn* Chris: *Holds Tia back and handcuffs her to a pole*Ha. Shawn: -falls on his knees; and falls face flat blood puddle forming- .... Chris: STOP WITH THE NEARLY DYING! Tia: *gets out of the handcuffs and continues to attack shawn* Zeke:STOP NEARLY DYING, WHO DO YOU THINK PAYS FOR THAT Oatmeal: -kicks shawns body- I think, he's dead. Some shadow: *Stabs Tia in the head* Tia: *falls* (have you even played OOT, the fairys (what i know of) don't have heads) Isabella: *Stabs chris* Chris: *Dodges and calls 911 to take away Isabella,Shawn,Rex,and Tia*(No I hate LoZ) Rex: *starts to wake up* no not shadow rex *runs away* i thought i killed you Rex: *grabs oatmeal, and zeke and drives team back to camp* Chris: Well you guys get to pick who goes home today. (Kokori9: who picks?) (First: Eliminated Contestants and Commenters) Gavin:Henry (Kokori9: yay now oatmeal, me and zeke are safly back at camp, and chris is stuck at the aftermath studio with a fairy, a sort of crazy girl, and a dead guy) Zeke:*drives to aftermath studio with lamozine to fix any continuity errors* Rex: you could have let us out before you drove back zeke Zeke:NO, I couldnt, dont question the Zeke, eh. Rex: say eh one more time and i hit you (i'm finally immune to the carmelldansen:) Harriet:*sitting silently*...................................................................................... Oreo:*Hums Rasputin,Listens on I pod* "Loser": I vote Henry. Oreo: *gets up and dances like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5-xd0M6tRQ STILL Listening to Rasputin* Zeke:*raises eyebrow*This show stopped making sense a long time ago didnt it Oreo:No Clue.*still dancing* Harriet:*playing Chess with Rush Limbaugh* Eww!*pushes him off his chair and runs out* Zeke:*hits him with a chair*He cant hurt us anymore. Chris: And Henry has been eliminated. Rex: i'm tempted to leave everyone here (except oatmeal (: ) but i won't Chris: Whatever.*Gets Zeke,Oatmeal,Rex,Harriet,and Oreo onto the taxi and leaves to the studio* 6 I See Kidnappers... Chris: Welcome to the challenge, teams! Rex: *gets pulled away by someone* Kidnapper: *Also kidnaps Oatmeal and Amy* Chris: Well, there is a kidnapper on the loose.Try to stop him! Rex: i'll get that kidnapper (he just esscaped) Rex: *goes into ninja mode and climbs the roof* Oreo:*Spots Rex looks alarmed*HEY HEY HEY THERE IS REX!!! Kidnapper: *Kidnaps Rex...again* Rex: *drags oreo with him* Oreo: *Kicks Rex in kiwis* HA HA IT'S A ME OREO!!! *runs away* (kokori9: you're already captured Oreo) (11347:sorry) Chris: Anyways, you also have to capture the kidnapper and the first clue to where he is, is in two of these bottles. Robert:Let me have one, then. Chris: Can't let you and you have to look out of 100 bottles and each wrong one has an awful smell in it. Kidnapper: *Kidnaps Harriet* Robert:*starts checking the bottles* Tyler: *Starts checking the bottles*This smell stinks! Kidnapper: *Kidnaps Quinn,Cody,and Lily* Robert:*continues checking bottles* Tyler: *Still checking the bottles*Why am I the only one of my team doing this?*Notices the rest of his team was kidnapped*Aw, man! Kidnapper: *Kidnaps David* Chris: You know what both of you have immunity.BOTH TEAMS VOTE! Kidnapped Studio Rex: *goes into spy mode and escapes* (he's a spy and a ninja :) Intern: You are all ready out of the challenge you know. Kidnapper: *Locks Rex and Oreo in a unbreakable cage* Rex: *hits Oreo for getting him kidnaped.. again* Intern: *Gives everyone kidnapped a sandwich* Oreo: What's in these???(CONF)Please no toenails! Rex: i wonder if i still have my portal gun? Intern: *Holding the Portal Gun and puts it in fire*Oh, and it has cheese and smoked ham. Rex: *fires a pellet from his slingshot at the intern* Oreo: *Peels off cheese, Throws out of cage*I hate cheese,But i love ham*Grins* Rex: *to oreo* do you want to get out of this cage? Chris: *Magically appears*If you are kidnapped and you escape again you are eliminated. Oreo:*Srugs*No and *Slaps Rex with ham*Can i has another samitch? Rex: *magically apears next to chris, and hits him then magically appears in the cage* you are evil Chris: You weren't in your cage...so I guess it's bye bye Rex! Rex: *hands oreo his sandwich* Rex: technically chris if i leave the studio i escape, so i'm not out Chris: *Annoyed*You know what.*Magically appears in the cage and takes all of Rex's gadgets and things and then disappears* Rex: you took my sword, and my slingshot, and my bow, and my clawshot *goes on for about half an hour* GIVE ME MY ITEMS BACK Intern: *Somehow has Rex's stuff and burns all of it* Oreo: *Laying on the ground ,sleeping* Rex: at least you can't take my spells :) Intern: *Grabs something that looks like a gun*Relax, Rex this won't hurt a bit.Only a lot. Amy:*plays Chinese Chekers waiting something to happen* Rex: *uses nayru's love* Intern: -_- Amy:Ummm.* raised one eyebrow* Other Intern: *Laughs*Nerd... Intern: *Leaves* Rex: Nayru's love is a spell that stops all damage for a certain amount of time Amy:*in mind* Being the only girl here right now sucks BADLY Rex: chris, if i don't leave this studio can i atlest come out of this cage? Chris: No*Disappears* Rex: then can you put me in a different cage? Chris: *Appears*No*Disappears* Oreo: *Wakes up rubs her eyes* Where... Where am I??? Cody: Wait, I think Tyler is the only Geek left...we lost...Who should we vote? Rex: hmm copy spell, drat no copy spell Rex: i wish i had the four sword *sigh* Oreo:*Punches Rex* GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND WE'LL BE JUST FINE Cody: Hey, guys*To The Geeks(Team Geeks)*Who do we vote out if we lose? Rex: *punches oreo back* Oreo:*LICKS REX* I REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIG A ZIG AHHHHYH Rex: *uses din's fire and burns oreo* Geeks&Nerds Vote Chris: Vote 1 Geek and 1 Nerd out Rex: (nerd) Amy / (geek) Oreo Oat: (I got lazy :P) nerd Amy/ geek oreo. Cody: (Nerd)Rex and (Geek)Oreo. Tyler: (Nerd)Rex and (Geek)Oreo. Quinn: (nerd) Amy. (geek) Oreo. (I forgot about this camp) Chris: This is close. David : (nerd) Amy. (geek) Oreo Chris: Yes, there will be a twist. Oreo: I vote Rex and Lilly Rex: *starts to bite nails in stress* Chris: Well, one Oreo it's time to say bye and two Amy and Rex will have a tiebreaker! Rex: Amy has got one more votes then me Chris: I said there would be a twist. Rex: why is quinn out? Quinn: What!? Chris: Sorry I forgot to change the names. Rex vs Amy Tiebreaker Chris: Welcome to the tiebrealer! Rex: but i had less votes then her and GIVE ME BACK MY ITEMS Chris: I will give it to you when you are eliminated and I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A TWIST!!Your challenge is to...............................well, you don't do it.Your campers will revote. Oatmeal: Rex is my man, I vote Amy. Rex: (CONF: *writes amy down 100 times*) David : Rex is awsome so I vote AMY Rex: thanks david and oatmeal, i hope we can get to the final 3 together Chris: *Smiles evily*Re-Vote after questions! Oat: (Conf) I MADE FINAL 3 or 4 last time. I'm making final 2. Chris: Okay, so the first question is for Rex?Why did you act so wierd today? Rex: i acted weird? Elimination Table